The present disclosure relates to a reading apparatus.
Reading apparatuses of various configurations have been used in the related art. Among these, a reading apparatus including a cover configured to pivot between an open position and a closed position has been used.
For example, in JP-A-2011-130161, there is disclosed an image scanner (reading apparatus) including a cover configured to pivot between an open position and a closed position.